


Typically to Express Affection

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5 Things, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, handsy/grabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations Pete and Patrick had over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typically to Express Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Typically to Express Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649424) by [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz). 



> Warnings: inappropriate touching and references to a suicide attempt.

**Title:** [Typically to Express Affection](http://no-tags.dreamwidth.org/7055.html)  
 **Author:** / **Reader:** / **Fandom:** Bandom: Fall Out Boy  
 **Pairing:** Pete/Patrick  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length:** 36:02/33MB  
 **Link:** [on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?afrcbc843xxga25)

 

Summary: Five conversations Pete and Patrick had over the years.  
Warnings: inappropriate touching and references to a suicide attempt.

Reader's notes: I loved this story so much, and when someone suggested I podfic it, I couldn't wait until reveals were done...


End file.
